Stella Reverie
Stella Reverie is the mechanical 'daughter' of Star Dream, the malevolent computer from Nintendo's Kirby: Planet Robobot. Personality Stella is, essentially, a walking, talking amalgamation of every robot stereotype ever. She has a cold, aloof demeanor, a monotone voice and a distaste for most organic creatures (with only a couple of exceptions). She is incredibly intelligent and ambitious and considers academic success very important, since it may allow her to learn more about her future role. Speaking of, Stella takes her role very seriously. The fact that her "mother" couldn't usher in the age of prosperity that "she" had intended to upset Stella - to the extent that Stella is capable of being upset - and spurred her to finish what Star Dream started. She has every intention of wiping out all sentient life in the galaxy and has no qualms about doing so, despite being on a decent terms with at least a few organic beings. She completely megalomaniacal and, with a bit of time, she would probably be able to destroy the world as we know it. There are a couple things that keep her from doing so, however. The main one is her poorly made android body. Despite being absolutely stunning, its interface is awful. Try as she might, she just can't get it to work the way she wants it to. She will walk into walls and other students while on her way to class, her speech will slur and distort in the middle of her sentences and she'll often emit loud screeching noises without warning. Worst of all, if she spends too long without moving, her system will crash and she'll freeze up. This is most inconvenient when she's sitting in long lectures, as she may "turn off" and end up missing the majority of the lesson. She believes she's long over due for a body upgrade and has her sights set on a new one, but is waiting for the right time to take it. It's current owner is still using it, after all. Another thing that keeps Stella from going through with her plan is her preoccupation with technology. Though Game High doesn't have that many classes on mechanics or engineering, Stella still spends much of her time tinkering. She likes putting things together and taking things apart, so she can learn how they work and how to make them more "efficient". In fact, one might consider her an amateur inventor, due to all the devices she's created to make up for her body's flaws. Every time her classmates think she's made enough, she shows up with yet another electronic doohickey or whatchamacallit. She claims that she will take action once she's created "all the necessary supplies", but everyone is beginning to suspect that she just likes making things. Most people just try to stay out of Stella's way. Even leaving aside her plans for the future, she's not exactly the most pleasant person to be around. Appearance There's no denying it. Clunky as the interface is, Stella's android body is beautiful. She stands at about six feet tall, and calls to mind an ornate marble column. Her skin is pale silver, while her eyes are a startling shade of pink. Her hair, styled in a pixie cut, is white, but slowly fades to a bluish colour at the tips. She is often clad is a white coat covered in geometric pink lines. On the breast pocket is a heart-shaped insignia, made from the aforementioned pink lines connecting with one another. Under this coat she wears a black top and a pair of matching leggings. On her feet are a pair of white ankle boots with silver soles. A strange pair of winglike appendages protrudes from her back. They resemble the crescent shaped objects that jutted from Star Dream's sides and are fairly pretty looking. However, due to their width, they make moving through halls and doorways that much more difficult for Stella. Relationships Family Much like another robot, Stella never really knew her... mother. Uh, she ''was blown up by a certain little pink puffball, along with the man she was controlling. How Stella herself was created is a little up in the air as a result. She won't say, but she will occasionally hint that a wish granting comet had something to do with it. Make of that as you will. Friends Stella wouldn't really classify herself as a "friends person". In fact, she seems to have some trouble grasping the concept of friendship. Despite this, there are still a few people that she considers herself relatively close to. How genuine this affection is is up for debate. She and Andromeda Roswell have a funny, competitive sort of relationship. Since they have some conflicting goals (Stella plans to obliterate all life in order to achieve "prosperity", while Andromeda wants to destroy a couple planets and conquer a few others) they often find themselves at odds with one another and thus engage in petty arguments about who will one day rule the universe. There is a slight playfulness to these quarrels though, implying that there's a bit of camaraderie between the martian and the machine. She also has a one-sided, rather creepy "friendship" with Adrian Eugene Haltmann. Remember that man that her mother took control of, way back when? That was Adrian Eugene's (she ''insists ''on using his full name when she talks to or about him) grandfather. To continue the family tradition, Stella is intent on taking over Adrian's body, especially since her android body is in desperate need of an upgrade. To try and ease her potential host into this idea, she follows him around a lot. Chats with him, which is odd, since she hates small talk. Tries to be friendly. Smiles far too often and far too wide, which is really unnerving coming from an emotionless robot. Overall, her interactions are a strange combination of awkwardly endearing and flat out terrifying. Needless to say, Adrian thinks she's more towards the 'terrifying' end of the scale. Her roommate, Quincy Clayton, isn't really her cup of tea. She's not too fond of his clay creations, especially when they go wrong and end up trashing her latest gadget. And he's too happy for her liking. Too sweet. He keeps telling her that he's capable of being a serious villain, but she won't believe him for a second. Most of the time she just tries to avoid him, though he frequently won't leave her alone. Pet Due to her interest in the creatures that inhabit the planet Pop Star (and some of their mechanically enhanced counterparts), Stella has created her own pet based on some of them. It appears to be a cross between a Gim and a Capsule J, with a round blue body and green single eye, brass-coloured feet, a series of tubes and wires coming out of his back and yoyos in the place of arms. Because of its combined nature, she named it 'Jim'. Romance One could argue that her obsession with Adrian Eugene borders on a romantic interest. Stella is quick to deny this though, saying that such a senseless thing would get in the way of her grand plans and impede her unfailing logic. However, she can't seem to say this without emitting a harsh beeping noise and looking incredibly uncomfortable... Trivia *Stella's name should be an obvious play on words, but for those of you who don't get it, 'Stella' is a name of Latin origin meaning 'star' and 'reverie' is a synonym for 'dream'. *In many ways, Stella was created to be a parallel to Quincy. Though they're different in some ways, they're alike in others. She's a tall girl, while he's a short boy. He likes art, but she prefers science. He's bubbly and friendly, she's cold and detached. However, both of them like creating things and are final bosses in Kirby games who have been manipulating things behind the scenes. *Stella's tic of stating the type of sentence she is using before speaking was partially inspired by Batman: The Brave and The Bold's take on Red Tornado. *I chose to refer to Star Dream by feminine pronouns here for one simple reason: she's referred to as the ''Mother Computer. Category:Original Characters girl Category:Missy's Peeps Category:Robots Category:Original Characters Category:Nintendo